back for good
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Mrs Hudson has had enough after Watson had moved out and asked him to move back in, after Watson and Mary move back in to attempt to control Holmes Irene Adler shows up and tricks Holmes yet again.
1. Chapter 1

Back for good

**Watsons POV**

"Doctor thank you for coming, ever since you left with Mary Mr Holmes has been acting… stranger then ever." Mrs Hudson whispered "He has been damaging his room again!"

"Yes well um… I will go talk to him then."

"Thank you doctor"

Mrs Hudson scurried off into the kitchen and shut the door.

With a sigh I began climbing the stairs, when I reached the door I could hear glass smashing and then a bang. Sighing I knocked on the door and didn't wait for a response before swinging it open.

"Ah Watson, how nice of you to pop by"

"Holmes what are you doing?" I asked looking around the room which was messier then ever, if that's even possible.

"I was simply carrying out a few experiments" he smirked as he said this and then carried on.

There was silence as he carried on working then suddenly he threw a vile across the room which hit the wall and exploded covering the wall in a froth that seemed to be burning.

"Good God Holmes! What was that? Are you trying to get yourself kicked out?" I asked knowing that he wasn't listening anymore as he had already rushed over to the froth and was inspecting it.

"Watson could you be so kind as too call for Mrs Hudson to bring up some towels?"

"Holmes" I sighed and walked towards the door which swung open nearly knocking me clean off my feet to reveal Mrs Hudson.

"Mr Holmes what on Earth have you done to my walls?"

"Ah Mrs Hudson my good friend was just about to enquire as to whether you could fetch some towels I seem to have… made a mess"

Muttering something under her breath she left and slammed the door behind her.

"You know Holmes one of these days…" I started before I was interrupted

"Watson look at this, it is burning straight through the wall!"

Without thinking I had thrown water over it and it stopped burning. Looking over at Holmes I noticed the disappointed look on his face as he realised it was no longer burning.

"Watson what did you do that for?" he snapped

"Well you may not care about being kicked out but I don't like to think of you living on the streets" I walked over to my usual chair and took a seat. "So how have you been?"

"fine" there was a pause "since you left a month ago I have solved 14 crimes and another 6 that I did from the comfort of my chair, I honestly don't know what is the matter with the men from Scotland yard they cant seem to do anything without asking me even when the case is extremely simple" finishing this speech he grabbed his pipe and violin and sat in his chair.

"How is the wife?"

I could tell he was trying to sound interested but I simply stated "the wife has a name, she is called Mary and for the last time will you call her that"

"Fine, how is Mary" he stated sarcastically.

"She is very well and was wondering if you would like to come for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'm busy"

"Nonsense" I replied "you are quite clearly not on a case or you would not be throwing chemicals at the walls"

"Yes well how do you know that another case won't come up tomorrow?"

"Well if it does then you can solve it before or after dinner" I demanded

"Very well then I would be delighted to" he paused looking annoyed and then suddenly shouted "Mrs Hudson where are those towels?"

The door again swung open and there was Mrs Hudson carrying the towels

"Where would you like them Mr Holmes?"

Strolling towards her he took them and then with the movement of his hand dismissed her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and I just gave her a sympathetic smile and she left.

He began cleaning up the mess he had made and then dumped the towels outside the room.

"Shall I get us a pot of tea?" I enquired

"If you wish to do so."

I was at the door and was about to call for Mrs Hudson when she was halfway up the stairs carrying some tea and toast.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson"

"That's quite alright Doctor" she replied

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Me and Mrs Hudson jumped but were not completely surprised, I ran into the room to find Holmes shooting the wall again.

"Holmes why are you doing that, stop being so childish" I shouted

"Watson would a child play with a gun?" after saying this he looked at me with a huge grin

"I suppose not" I sighed

"Doctor" Mrs Hudson shouted

Looking up at Holmes and seeing a satisfied look on his face as he slumped into his favourite chair and began playing his violin, I left the room closing the door behind me.

"Yes Mrs Hudson?"

"I can't stand this anymore, ever since you left he has been driving me insane, even more than usual" she looked stressed

"There isn't anything I can do, I am sorry"

"Cant you and Miss Mary just move back here, I could make your room to her liking"

"I don't think she would appreciate that Mrs Hudson, we are quite happy with our current living arrangements."

"Please at least ask her"

"Fine I will do so; I doubt that she will want to though"

"Thank you" she said as she hurried off downstairs.

As I re-entered the room there was a knock at the front door.

As I sat down I saw Holmes put down his violin and lit his pipe.

"What does Lestrade want now" he stated with a smirk

"How did…" I stopped myself knowing there was no point asking I was used to it now but he still amazed me.

Sure enough Lestrade walked into the room and looked deadly serious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Holmes there has been another theft"

"What a surprise, do you have any evidence with you?"

"Yes but…" Lestrade started to speak but Holmes stopped him

"Well show it to me"

"Um well a young ladies necklace was stolen at a party, she danced with two men, Mr Anthony Fox and Mr James Hopkins. She says that she didn't notice the necklace was missing until after she finished dancing with Mr Hopkins but wasn't sure she had after dancing with Mr Fox."

"Yes carry on" Holmes said rising to walk towards the window

"Well there was a note left in her dress which read _thank you for the necklace and the dance sorry I couldn't stay_"

"May I see it?"

Lestrade handed him the note and Holmes looked amused.

"Mr Fox took the necklace but Mr Hopkins was in on it too, Mr Fox swiped it while they were dancing but it was Mr Hopkins who placed the note so that Mr Fox wouldn't have his hand there too long and raise suspicion"

Me and Lestrade looked at each other baffled.

"Holmes how on earth did you work that out?" I asked

He began laughing and said "well I have had the misfortune of meeting these two men in another case and I remember that they both clearly knew each other even though they tried to convince me they didn't." he paused and took a few puffs on his pipe whilst returning to his seat "any way I remember Mr Hopkins writing as during the case he sent me a letter, I also recall Mr Fox had been caught stealing before."

"I followed Mr Fox one day and he met up with Mr Hopkins and handed him a note later that evening a similar thing to this case happened where a young man had been pick pocketed and then later noticed a note in his pocket. He told me that he had been speaking to both the men, therefore I can deduce that this is what happened"

Looking pleased with himself he looked at the inspector and said "so where is the real case?"

Lestrade looked annoyed thanked Holmes and left. "Bravo Holmes that was incredible" I stated


	3. Chapter 3

**Holmes POV**

"It was very simple and I'm sure you worked it out too" I chuckled and looked across at Watson trying to be serious.

"No I didn't any way I best be off I'll see you tomorrow at 6 don't be late, and please try to look presentable"

"I always do old boy"

He sighed and left the room.

I have to admit 221B Baker Street had become somewhat boring since Watson had left.

I looked at my watch which read 8.15 and decided to go for a walk.

2 hours had passed by the time I had returned home and I decided to get some sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by Mrs Hudson rushing in with tea.

Sitting up I asked "Mrs Hudson what on earth are you doing in my room?"

"Mr Holmes I bought you some tea and had to bring it now as I need to pop out to the shops"

With that she left.

I swear this woman is trying to kill me so before drinking my tea I sniffed it and checked all the cups etc.

After that I got changed and began playing my violin. When I looked at my watch it was 5 and I wasn't really surprised as I do get carried away when playing my violin.

I stood up and began getting ready to go to Watsons. I washed and shaved and made my hair look presentable and then I got dressed into my best suit.

Checking my watch again it was now 5.40 so I went downstairs told Mrs Hudson not to make dinner and said don't wait up with a smirk I looked at her and she gave me a real nasty look that no lady should be able to give. With that I walked out the door and hailed a cab.

I arrived at Watsons at exactly 6 and he invited me in.

"Holmes how nice to see you" Mary said as she walked towards me.

"The pleasure is mine" I stated took her hand and kissed it.

After shaking Watsons hand I was led into the dining room where dinner was waiting for me.

I wasn't very hungry but I didn't want to be rude so I ate it all and complimented Mary.

"Holmes there is something I want to ask you" Watson said as he turned to look at me

"Yes?"

"Holmes Mrs Hudson has had enough of you and wants me to move back in"

Trying to hold back a smile I replied "yes that woman is probably annoyed that she cannot poison me as I am too clever and wants you back to try and control me am I right?"

"Yes Holmes she wants me to try and stop you destroying the house."

"Well what was your decision?"

"We have decided to move back in with you Holmes as we can't stand the thought of you being kicked out and living on the streets."

I wouldn't admit to him but I was extremely happy to have my faithful Boswell back at my side.

"So when are you planning on moving in?"

"Tomorrow"

Surprised I looked around and noticed a few boxes.

"Ah well then I best get home and get some sleep to help you bring your things tomorrow" I stood up and so did they. Watson walked towards the door and Mary followed, opening the door I turned shook Watsons hand and again kissed Marys and left.

I hailed a cab and told it to return to Baker Street.

Unlocking the door I was greeted by Mrs Hudson. "Didn't I say don't wait up" I joked and she shot me that look again "you know a lady really shouldn't pull those faces"

"Oh do be quiet Mr Holmes, well what did he say? Is he coming back?"

"Yes he will be here tomorrow" I began to climb the stairs and I looked over my shoulder to see Mrs Hudson looking extremely happy for the first time ever. "Make sure their room is prepared for them wont you?"

"With pleasure Mr Holmes"

I walked upstairs and got ready to sleep; I had a few puffs on my pipe and settled down with a book.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was awoken by Watson who was standing there with a bag. "Holmes are you getting up to help or not?" he smiled and began to leave the room.

"Absolutely old boy I was merely waiting for you to arrive."

After a few hours the unpacking it was done and we were all eating dinner.

**Marys POV**

I must admit I really wanted to live with Mr Holmes as he intrigued me and I wanted to see what it was like to live with the utter genius that is Sherlock Holmes.

There was a knock at the door and Sherlock said "Watson what do you think Lestrade wants now? I wager there has been a murder"

"I will have to say a theft then" my husband looked amused as he said this as he knew Holmes was right as always.

"Mr Holmes, we need you to come to the station there has been a …" again Lestrade was interrupted by Holmes

"A murder yes?"

Looking surprised Lestrade replied "yes and we would very much like for you to come too Watson"

I looked across at Watson and knew how much he wanted to go so I said "he would love too, wouldn't you dear?"

All of their eyes fell on me looking surprised that I would allow this so eagerly but I just smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Holmes smiling.

"Right then lets go" Holmes said as he stood up and grabbed his pipe.

I kissed my husband goodbye and went to find Mrs Hudson.

**Watsons POV**

As we arrived at the scene I turned to talk to Holmes but noticed he was already out of the cart and looking around. I smiled and joined him

"Good to have you back Watson it is nice to have someone with me who isn't completely clueless" as he said this he looked at the other officers and let out a small laugh "anyway Doctor would you care to examine the body"

I did this and concluded that the young man was killed by a blow to the head.

Holmes returned looking rather smug holding a wooden pole.

"Would this be the weapon for causing such injuries" he already knew the answer so continued "there is a blood stain on the end and it appears to have splintered."

Hearing this I looked back at the body and noticed the splinters sticking out of the wound.

"Lestrade" he said looking at the inspector then back at the body "any witnesses?"

"No sir"

"Ah…hmm" he was now looking in some grass that was nearby and pulled something out. "Watson, here is the identification of the body" he handed me the card and then before I could read it he said "Lestrade you ever catch Mr Hopkins?"

"No we are in the process…"

"Well that process took too long and I believe Mr Fox suspected you were after him and then decided to get rid of the person who knew most about it"

"Mr Hopkins?" Lestrade looked surprised as I handed him the card.

"How long would you say he has been dead Watson?"

I examined the body and replied "10 hours or so"

I looked up to see what Holmes was doing and as I did so I noticed he had broken into a sprint and ran off.

I sighed and Lestrade moaned "when will he learn to tell us what he is doing so we can help?"

"Don't get your hopes up" I replied as we set off to follow him.

There was a cry of pain and we sped up. We could hear what sounded like people fighting and turned the corner to find Holmes pinning someone to the floor.

"Holmes what on earth is going on?" Lestrade cried

"Here is Mr Fox; he was returning to the scene to dispose of the body, I noticed him as you were talking Watson"

Me and Lestrade were again baffled and amazed as some officers took him to the yard.

"You know I am still amazed after all these years at how brilliant your mind is" I stated

"Watson fancy a stroll home?" he asked

"Indeed"

As we were walking home and talking about the case I looked at Holmes whose eyes had lit up and was staring dead ahead, following his gaze I saw who he was looking at and smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes, what a coincidence I was just on my way to pop by and see you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Holmes POV**

"Irene, yes what a nice surprise"

As we got closer she turned to walk with us and grabbed my arm. I have to say I was surprised but I'm no one to be rude to women, unless its of course Mrs Hudson who was always rude to me, so I carried on walking.

Reluctantly I looked across at Watson who was trying not to explode with laughter at the fact I had Miss Adler on my arm.

When we arrived at Baker Street we went upstairs and Watson went to see Mary.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you to come to my room tonight as there is someone I would like you to meet"

"Your room?"

"Yes?"

"Irene you really think I would trust you enough to come back too your room again after what happened last time?"

She smiled and tried not too laugh "it wasn't that bad"

"I can assure you it was, I do not appreciate where you hid that key because poor old Clarky had to retrieve it"

That was it she burst out laughing.

"It wasn't funny it became incredibly awkward to be around him."

Finally managing to stop laughing she looked at me and said "Sherlock I wont handcuff you to my bed again I had my fun, besides I have misplaced my handcuffs"

Smiling she sat down and began poring herself and me some tea. Checking the room to see if she had moved anything I joined her and checked my tea before drinking it.

"So will you come?"

"Yes what time?"

"8"

"Very well I'll see you then"

I stood up but she didn't so I went over to the bookcase where she joined me.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" she asked smirking

"Yes very well goodbye" I took her hand and went to kiss it but she pulled it away and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled my head away and looked at her shocked.

"See you tonight at 8" she said leaving me stood there looking rather ridiculous when Watson came in.

"What did she want old boy?"

"She wanted me to meet her later so she can introduce me to someone"

He smiled and said "good luck with that Holmes"

"How is Mary?"

"Fine thank you" she said entering the room and grabbing Watsons arm

"We are just off out we will be back soon" Watson said as they left.

"Very well I will see you soon"


	6. Chapter 6

Why did she kiss me the stupid woman, why must she always turn up and mess with my head?

As I thought about similar questions Mrs Hudson bought in some tea and told me that she had cleaned my best coat after I had got it dirty chasing someone.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson"

She left the room and I looked at my watch - 6.30

"Well I better get ready" I said to myself

It took me 47 minutes to get ready so I went to get a cab.

Upon arriving I was shown to Irene's room.

"Thank you miss" I said to the maid who had shown me too it even though I knew exactly where it was

I knocked on the door and was invited in. looking around I could only see Irene.

"So who am I here to meet? Will they be arriving shortly?"

"Yes soon"

"Open that wine Sherlock" she pointed to a bottle and I began to do so then I remembered last time and was glad I bought my own bottle.

"I bought this Irene"

"Oh good that looks lovely"

I was surprised by her response so I opened the bottle and pored us both a glass she was over by the door and I heard a noise but wasn't sure what it was as I wasn't paying attention.

"So how have you been Sherlock?"

"I've been very well, how about you? Still married?"

"No he became over weight and boring"

"I see, so when is this person expected to be arriving?"

"Well there is no one coming so there will be no one arriving"

I wasn't really surprised but quite annoyed at the fact she had tricked me again.

"Ah I see so why am I here?" I said finishing off my wine and pouring a new glass

"Well I want to ask you something but that will come later" she said finishing her glass so I poured her another. "So still no Mrs Holmes I see" she said pointing at my ring finger

"No absolutely not. Why do you ask?"

"No reason"

"So what do you want to ask me?"

I poured myself another glass, yes I was probably drinking too fast but I didn't care.

"Again that will come later"

30 minutes later after a lot of talking we had finished my bottle of wine.

"So are you going to open the other bottle?" she asked pointing at the one she had provided

I was obviously tipsy otherwise I wouldn't of opened it because of what happened last time but I did.

I poured us both a glass but before I started drinking she began talking to me so I replied and put down my glass. After a few minutes I drank my glass and looking at her face I knew I had fallen for it yet again.

Feeling dizzy I said "Irene not again"

"At least you let it breathe this time" she laughed

The next thing I know I woke up back at Baker Street and was relieved. I rolled over and jumped up.

"Irene what are you doing in my room?"

She woke up and stared into my eyes "that is no way to treat your wife is it?" she smiled

Horrified I looked down at my finger, "oh god Irene what have you done?"

"Well you were the one who proposed to me last night and so I decided to take the opportunity to marry you straight away before you changed your mind!"

"What you…you…you tricked me… again"

Watson came into the room and saw Irene on the floor and looked absolutely stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Watsons POV**

"Holmes what on earth is going on?"

"She tricked me yet again but this time it is much worse then handcuffing me to a bed naked" he paused and looked at me realising he had not told me this but carried on anyway "this time Watson she... she… married me!"

I couldn't help myself I just burst out laughing "Holmes you… I cant believe you" suddenly my face dropped "and why wasn't I invited?"

"Watson I assure you I had no idea what was going on"

"Sherlock dear, would you mind pouring me a cup of tea?" Irene smirked

Surprisingly Holmes did as she asked and handed her some tea.

"so where is the honey moon going to be?" I joked

"Watson please no jokes"

"I think we should go to somewhere hot darling"

I looked at Irene who was now up and walking towards Holmes smiling

"Irene this is not funny"

"Watson I can tell you that last night Sherlock said some lovely things at our wedding" she was now linking arms with Sherlock who looked quite startled.

"really like what?" I asked trying to get a rise out of my friend

"well he told me how much he loved me on several occasions and was overall complimenting me."

Holmes pried Irene's arm off him and went to sit on his chair. I looked across at Irene who was really proud of herself.

"well I best be off back to my hotel to get changed, pop by later Sherlock we have things to discuss" she leant down and kissed him on the lips and left giving me a cheeky smile as she left.

"Holmes you look exhausted, fun night?"

"Watson what do I do? I have feelings for Irene yes but marriage that is ridiculous!"

"Holmes I assure you marriage is not that bad and…" I paused " did you just say you have feelings for Irene?"

"yes Watson and don't act surprised I know you knew."

1 hour later and I had convinced Holmes to go and see Irene and so he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Irene's POV**

Knock, knock, knock.

I turned to the door and smiled "come in"

Just as I had expected it was Sherlock

"so what happened last night?"

"well" I started "you came over here expecting to meet someone and bought your own wine, I guess you thought you would out smart me, anyway, we finished that bottle and you opened my bottle poured us both a glass and as you were about to take a drink I distracted you so that you wouldn't drink it straight away, so the affects weren't as strong as last time" she smirked and wandered over to the window "then when you drunk it you were a little bit dazed and we were talking when u suddenly asked me to marry you, obviously I said yes and took the opportunity to marry you changed your mind and so we got married."

**Holmes POV**

"but… i… don't remember anything" I was quite shocked that I would just propose.

"well I'll tell you something, the wedding night was great" she winked at me and strolled over to the bed where she sat down.

"Irene of all the things you have ever done this is by far the worst!" I was quite angry at this point but I had to admit she looked beautiful this morning.

"well Sherlock you look nice today" she was trying to change the subject and unfortunately it worked

"thank you" I paused and tried to hold it in but I couldn't "I must say you look lovely today"

As soon as I said I regretted it but it was too late now. She was staring at me, wide eyed and just said "Sherlock Holmes I have to say I love you"

I was taken back by this but then I realised the feelings I told Watson about earlier were love. I loved Irene more then anything.

"I… love you too …Mrs Holmes" I said staring into her eyes from the other side of the room.

I wandered over to the window where she was previously standing and stared out the window. All kinds of thoughts were running through my head I mean me… Sherlock Holmes in love. After always mocking the feeling.

I heard her stand up but didn't look around. I felt her breath on my cheek just before she kissed me, "so when do I move in?" she said this with a smile

"Whenever you want my dear"

"well then help me fetch my stuff"

An hour later we arrived at Baker Street. We walked through the door and was greeted by Mrs Hudson who told me that Watson and Mary had popped out for dinner and would be back soon.

With that me and Irene went upstairs to the living room.

"you know you really shouldn't live like this, all this mess" she was walking around the room as I slumped into my chair "what on earth has happened to the wall?" she asked staring at the burns from where I was experimenting the other day.

"Well I was performing an experiment when I noticed the bubbling in the vile so I simply… flung it at the wall out of curiosity and it began to froth and burn through the wall which Mrs Hudson nagged about but who cares about that"


	9. Chapter 9

I was smoking my pipe in my favourite chair when I heard the door open downstairs. Shortly after Watson and Mary appeared in the doorway.

"so I assume your staying?" Watson said to Irene

"yes I suppose I am"

"well I take it you wont be needing us any more old boy?" there was a look of disappointment on my friends face.

"well your more than welcome to stay, after all our… wives are going to need some company while we are off solving cases"

My friend cheered up and replied "yes of course"

A cart pulled up outside the house as everyone sat down.

"ah Lestrade… and Clarky I wonder what it could be this time"

"Holmes how could you possibly know both of them are here I mean its ridiculous, impossible even…" stated Watson

Before he could finish Lestrade and Clarky walked in and the look of surprise on everyone's faces was magnificent so I let out a little chuckle and smirked as I asked "so what simple problem do you need me for this time?"

"Well Holmes it appears…" started Lestrade "that…"

"Well spit it out" I snarled

"well it appears that Moriaty is in London sir"

Everything fell silent and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Well then there is no time to lose" I said putting on my coat and hat and looking at Watson who automatically rose from his chair and said "well then lead the way"

We both kissed our wives goodbye and left

**Irene's POV**

"well then, lets get to know each other" I said

"yes good idea"


End file.
